Fear and Tempers
by so magical
Summary: likey fanfic... not really a summary person... just read! : i dont own anything...


"Vodka lemonade, please," she said as she anxiously sat down at the bar. She closed her eyes trying to shake the past encounter off her mind. She drew in a deep breath and opened them again.

"Hey gorgeous, what are you doing here?!" Her thoughts were interrupted as she jumped in her chair. "Michael", she breathed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he laughed. His smile morphed into concern when he saw the expression on his Lauren's face. "What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost." He brushed his hand lightly across her cheek.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she assured him. Lauren smiled, attempting to persuade Michael that she was okay. But she knew he would see through her pretentious act. He sat down next to her and tilted his head as if to see her from a different angle. "What is it Lauren? " he questioned her again.

"Really Michael, it is nothing." She plastered on a smile again, but she could feel that it was even less convincing then her last attempt. She took a sip of her drink that had somehow been placed in front of her without notice. She shivered as she placed it back on the bar, the ice clinking against the glass. Quickly she hid her hands between her legs.

"Lauren, you're shaking." He sat down next to her and swiveled her chair so she was faced towards him. His eyes glued to hers, he smiled and held his hands out in front of him. Lauren gave him a smirk as she placed her hands in his. "What is it? Hmm? What happened?" Lauren sighed and shook her head. This was something she did not want to share. "You know you can tell me," his smile faded slowly. "What cant you tell me?" Lauren shifted unnervingly.

"Listen Michael, I love you, and I trust you, but I know you. And this – this is going to upset you," she said sternly. Lauren watched Michael's confusion subsided into realization.

"This is about Tom isn't it?" he whispered. She let go of his hands and averted his gaze. Michael leaned towards her. "If he touched even a hair on your head…"

"No – Michael, I'm fine," she cut him off, sighing before she continued. "Okay, Scott bought Brenda a gift so I stopped by her motel to drop it off. I ran into Tom in the hallway." Michael let out the breath he had been holding.

"Okay, so why couldn't you tell me about this?" he asked wearily. Michael knew that man was trouble and his stomach tightened just mentioning Lauren's name and his in the same sentence.

"Because I don't like who you become around him," she whispered firmly. "He gets inside your head. You get so angry and – I don't want you to loose control over this." They stared at each other for a moment.

"I'm not going to loose control. Tom doesn't scare me," he said, no hesitation residing in his voice.

" Well that's good," she closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the event, "Because he scares the hell out of me."

"If he so much as breathed on you…" his jaw tightened and Lauren watched as he clenched his fists. "Tell me where he is." Lauren knew that tone. And it scared her.

* * *

"Michael," she said firmly. "Tell me," he repeated. "Did he threaten you?" His eyes were fixed on her, waiting for a reply. She said nothing. He relaxed a bit. "Look he obviously scared you. What did he do?"

"No, I'm not doing this." she shook her head and stood up. "I'm not playing this game with you Michael." As she began to walk away the fear of him plotting revenge echoed in her mind. He grabbed her arm before she could venture too far.

"Wait, Lauren – " he was interrupted by the vibrations amounting from his pocket. He searched for his cell phone, looking at her pleadingly. "Just – give me a sec, okay? Don't go anywhere?" Lauren watched wearily as he answered his phone.

"Baldwin... What?" he looked at her with guarded eyes and turned away. "He is there right now? Okay, keep him there, I'm on my way." He turned back towards her and hesitantly put his phone back into his pocket. "Umm… I have to go." Without another look he turned quickly and began towards the exit.

"Michael – what!?" She questioned, but he was out the door before she could say another word. "What the hell…" she said to her self. Realization struck her in an instant – Tom. She sprinted out the door, jumped in her car and followed him out of the parking lot.

She had just pulled into Crimson Lights in time to see Michael aggressively making his way into the coffee shop. "Kevin must have called him," she thought. As she neared the door she heard a crash and she knew her assumptions were right.

"What the hell are you doing Michael?" she heard Kevin scream. She rushed into the shop to find Tom bleeding from the mouth and a table knocked to the floor. Michael turned to look at her as she walked in, breathing heavily. Tom took the opportunity to pounce. Michael fell, a table breaking his fall. Panic swept over her as Tom swung at him repeatedly.

"Oh my God – Michael!" she cried. "Stop it – Tom –stop it!" She raced towards him not knowing what else to do. She tugged at his jacket, the leather sticking to her clammy hands. Suddenly Tom turned and she felt his hand hit her cheek, thrusting her backwards into the wall. She clenched her stinging cheek as she watched Michael grip Tom's jacket and drive him into the wall, radiating with rage.

Michael had his hands around Tom's neck and was shaking with fury, blood dripping from his nose. "Stay the hell away from her, you hear me?!" he cried. Tom snorted with laughter.

"Or what?" Tom taunted. A smirk formed on his lips as Michael tightened his grip.

"Michael…" Lauren pleaded. She edged towards them guardedly. "Please… don't. Just… please. He isn't worth this… " Tears stung her eyes as she neared closer to them. Michael looked at her out of the corner of his eye and he loosened his grasp on Tom. Lauren could see the beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead and his breathing was fast and heavy. "Please," she whispered. Michael let go, a laugh amounting from Toms throat.

"Get the hell out of here," Michael roared. He backed away from Tom but kept his eyes glued to his. Tom glanced at the two of them and smiled slyly.

"I think I have overstayed my welcome anyways," he sneered. Lauren shivered and took hold of Michael's arm as Tom trudged past her, eyes fixed on her, almost as if he were analyzing. The door slammed shut and she breathed a sigh of relief. Michael closed his eyes, attempting to calm the anger away.

"Are you guys okay?" Kevin asked suspiciously. "What the hell was that all about?" Michael rubbed his eyes, flinching when he hit his nose. When the silence fell over them, Kevin knew he wouldn't find his answer. "I'll go get something for your face," he said, taking the opportunity to flee the room.

Michael turned towards Lauren, wiping the trickling blood from his nose with his sleeve carefully. She stood with one arm propping up the other, her hand covering her mouth. She shook her head as her eyes met his, disappointment illuminating her face. Abruptly she reached out and shoved him.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" she screamed. "This is why I didn't want to tell you. Because you DO loose control. He could have killed you Michael!" She stopped herself from continuing, turning away from him and taking in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry you're upset," he said as he took a step towards her, "but I am not about to apologize for protecting you". He spoke in almost a whisper, but was firm.

"There are other ways of protecting me Michael. It doesn't have to resort to beating someone up." She stayed facing away from him. She could not bare the fact they were arguing over his personality.

"So you wanted me to let him get away with intimating you? Threatening you?" he spoke louder this time.

"Don't you get it?" She turned to face him, only to find they were inches apart. "This isn't just about you. You're not the only one to pay the consequences of your actions. You getting thrown into jail, or beaten up, or killed – that affects me too! You try to protect me but you end up hurting me even more." The words poured out of her mouth and pierced Michael's ears. As soon as she stopped to take a breath she was being pulled into his arms.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say. He held her close, his chin resting on the top of her head. "I'm not use to having someone worrying about me. Loving me – I just, was always alone." Lauren tightened the grip she had around his waist, her head to one side, staring at the remedies of blood that appeared on his tie.

"I'm just glad you're okay," she said. She wanted to forget this night. The memories of punches being swung and the panic she had felt. She pulled away from his embrace and gently nudged his chin, turning his head. "How's the nose?" She smirked as he let out a laugh.

"I will live." Her smirk made him smile. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, but I will meet you at home. I've got to stop by the boutique. I was supposed to be back to close up and I have to grab a couple things. I will see you soon?" she said.

"Yup. See you at home then." He kissed her soft and quick, before they headed their separate ways. Almost as if it were a habit. Like they would be doing it everyday for the rest of their lives.

She breathed in the familiar smell as she entered the boutique. Lauren loved the smell. It was soothing- the sent of new clothes, leather bags and a hint of perfume. She started with her nightly routine and realized how much work she really did have to do. She paused for a moment wondering whether she should stay and work.

"No," she said to herself shaking her head. "I am going home to my fiancée." She wanted to spend the night in Michael's arms.

Her smile faded however as she felt a presence behind her, suddenly grabbing her from behind., arms wrapping around her waist. She fought to escape the grip, but soon felt a cloth being pressed over her mouth. She collapsed to darkness.

She slowly awoke to the faint image of a figure standing before her. Her vision was blurred at first but as she came to, she recognized the man. She went to rub her throbbing head but was prevented from doing so. Her hands were tied behind her back, wrists aching from the tightness of the rope. She was still in the boutique, but was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. She struggled against the ropes strength.

"Good morning sunshine," Tom said tilting his head to one side. His smile was repulsive. Lauren attempted to speak in light of the fear amounting inside her.

"What are you doing?" she said trying to wake herself up. She wanted to stay alert. "What do you want?" she said louder.

"And now what makes you think I want something?" a smile was plastered on his face. "Maybe I just enjoy your company?" Tom stepped closer, looking down on her.

"You aren't going to get away with this. I was supposed to be home already. Michael will come looking for me." Lauren glared at him. She tried to sound unafraid. To sound as if she was positive nothing would happen to her, attempting to hide her uncertainty.

"Ahh yes, but, that is what I am hoping for." Tom sunk down to her level, so they were face to face. He spoke slowly, carefully emphasizing every word. "I'm going to give Michael a call, and I'm sure he will rush down here to be your knight and shining armor. And when he gets here, I'm going to kill him." She flinched at the thought, her heart pounding in her chest. Her breaths came faster as panic erupted inside of her.

"You see," Tom started in a mocking tone, "you're like a lure to get him here." He paused for a moment and thought to himself. "Although, once he is dead, I won't have much use for you either."

"You son of a bitch." She whispered. Her voice cracked as horror washed over her. Tom smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She jolted her head away in disgust. He stood up and let out a laugh. Tears threatened her eyes as she struggled to break free. "Help!! Somebody help!" she screamed, fighting the odds of someone hearing her. Tom came towards her and swung his hand across her cheek. Lauren let out a yelp and tried to catch her breath.

"Lets not be doing that." He said. He grabbed her face with one hand attempting to control her movement and plastered a piece of duct tape over her mouth.

Lauren let her head fall forward, a tear escaping from her eye as she thought about Michael. Once again she fought the odds and prayed that he wouldn't come to her rescue this time.

Lauren scanned the empty boutique, wondering where Tom had disappeared to while she was lost in her thoughts. If she was going to get out of this, this was her chance. She attempted to free her hands from behind her, but the rope was too tight. Her wrists ached from the friction. She threw her head back in frustration.

" Lauren?!" She heard her name being called and she knew without a doubt who it was. "Lauren!?" She heard him more clearly. She closed her eyes as Michael burst through the door to the boutique. "Lauren?" he said as more of a question this time as he caught a glimpse of her involuntary position. Panic echoed in his voice and worry illuminated his face.

As he quickly approached her, she struggled in her chair. She was frantic; attempting to speak, duct tape still covering her mouth. She suddenly felt nauseous, her breathing quickening as she moaned against the duct tape.

"Okay, hold still," Michael said. "I've got you, okay. Just wait." He tried to calm her. He carefully ripped the duct tape off her mouth. She flinched at the sting, but spoke as soon as she was able.

"You shouldn't have come! Please, leave! Get out of here!" Lauren said hysterically, her heart skipped a beat at the thought.

"What – Lauren, calm down! Where is he?" he tried to get a word in before she began to rant again.

"Please Michael, GO! Get out of here! He is going to kill you!" Michael took her face in his hands with enough force to gain her attention and stop her panic.

"Stop it!" he said firmly. He ran his hand down her face, brushing her hair aside forcefully, but with gentleness. As if he were taking control. "I am not leaving here without you, you hear me?! So just stop it!" His hands remaining in place she looked at him for a moment. His eyes were filled with determination, hers with unshed tears.

"We are both going to die if you don't get out of here," she breathed silently trying to persuade him, her body suddenly tired from struggling.

"You're not going to die. I'm not going to let you die, you hear me?" Slowly he took his hands away from her face and she looked at him with defeat. "Lets get you out of here," he began as he moved towards her tied hands.

"How about you step away from her instead." Tom commanded suddenly appearing from the emptiness of the store. His hand was steady as he pointed a gun towards them.

"You bastard," Michael jumped in front of a helpless Lauren. "Over my dead body will you touch her." He stood his ground as Tom moved closer.

"You want to test that theory?" Tom hissed.

"Michael, move," Lauren pleaded. It was all happening too fast for her to comprehend. Michael remained where he was.

"I'm not moving," he said firmly, backing up closer to Lauren. Tom clenched his free hand in anger.

"Please, Michael – just listen to him!" she raised her voice this time, terrified of the fury in Tom's eyes.

A shot fired from the gun, passing Michael and hitting the cash register behind them.

"Michael!" Lauren jumped at the shrill sound but Michael barely flinched. "PLEASE!" she screamed.

"Are you sure you want to play this game?! Try me!" Tom screamed simultaneously with Lauren's begging.

"Okay…" Michael hesitated. "Okay." He began to move away from Lauren, circling the store. Tom followed him just as Michael had hoped. The gun was pointed at him and not Lauren. Michael breathed steadily, it taking everything he had to not strangle Tom with him bare hands.

Michael was soon facing Lauren, with Tom's back towards her. Her breathing quickened as the gun continued to follow him. She could see the anger in Michael's face, but the panic in his eyes; eyes that were fixed on hers.

"What the hell do you want?" his eyes never moved from Laurens. He hoped that his presence would keep her calm. She didn't look away.

"What makes you think I want something?" His smiled had disappeared now. His face was as cold as ice. "Maybe I am doing this just because I can. I have to live up to my reputation, right? Or maybe I just like to piss you off." He clenched his free hand into a fist.

Michael looked at him now. "Then let her go. She has nothing to do with you and me; nothing to do with our past. Let her go." He tried to remain calm, speaking slowly and reasonably.

Tom backed up towards Lauren. Michael's heart pounded as he watched. "That may be, but this," he turned to smile at Lauren, "this is the one thing in your life that I know you can't live without." He turned back towards Michael, his smile disappearing again. "You see, I had this plan – I was telling Lauren – I would call you, you would come and then I would kill you." Tom talked lightly, as if telling a comic story. "But I got thinking… why make Lauren suffer by making her watch you die, when I want you to suffer?" His voice was getting louder now. "I want you to suffer. Why should I be the only one with nothing in my life? What makes you so damn special?"

Michael felt the anger raging within him. He felt nauseous as he attempted to breathe with steady breathes, his heart racing. Tom smiled, the gun still hovering in the air.

"I want you to watch her die," he whispered. With that Michael pounced towards him, his adrenalin overpowering his body.

"Uh, uh, uh." Tom whipped his hand around, the gun suddenly pointing towards Lauren. Michael froze. He heard the echo of fear that clicked at the back of Laurens throat as she let a tear fall, her head dropping. As she threw her head back up in a panicked motion, Michael noticed how her cheeks glistened with tears. The strong woman inside her had disappeared.

Lauren gave up on her fearless attitude. She hated crying. She hated being afraid. But she had just watched the love of her life nearly get shot, a gun was being pointed at her face, her wrists were aching, her lungs felt as if they were failing her and all of this with the look of dread on Michaels face; she cut herself some slack. If there was any a time for her to break down – this was it.

Tom directed his gaze towards her now, joy overwhelming his face. "I can see why you love her Michael. She is a very lovely lady." He stepped closer to her, leaning towards her face. Michaels jaw tightened with anger.

"You know nothing about love. You're a despicable excuse for a man," Lauren spat in disgust. She looked into his Tom's eyes and saw rage. Michael had always said that Tom had horrible eyes.

Tom yanked at Lauren's fiery hair, thrusting her head back as she cried out in pain. He bent down behind her, still holding her hair and pressed the gun to her cheek.

"Really? You are going to try and piss me off when I'm holding you at gun point?" He said with anger.

"Tom, point the gun at me! Point the damn gun at me!" Michael yelled. He was almost past the fury. All of the anger that was inside of him was replaced by udder panic. The wetness from his eyes threatened to fall to his cheeks. Tom smiled at him as he jerked at her hair once more. He breathed in the scent of her hair, an action he made sure Michael would not miss.

Tears stung at her eyes, her breathing increasing even more so. The cold metal of the gun sent shivers down her spine, and the feeling of Tom's warm breath on her neck made her shudder. Suddenly her head was being pushed to one side, her hair being swept away from her neck. Lauren felt a wave of nausea when she felt Tom's lips connect with her skin. Her eyes danced for something to distract her, something to look at, or someone to save her. She couldn't bear to look at Michael. Not with Tom's hands all over her. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to imagine it was Michael caressing her. Her imagination however seemed to be trumped by realism.

When she realized that she was unable delude her reality, she unwillingly let out the sob that had been mounting inside her. She felt as if she couldn't breath as she struggled to free herself.

"Lauren, look at me." Michael said firmly. He knew the state she could succumb to. "Look at me, right at me." She shamefully made eye contact with him as she stopped struggling. Just a glance from him could make the world feel right again. Michael focused on her fearful eyes and not on the man he wanted to kill with his bare hands.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay." He whispered to himself. Lauren understood, reading his lips. She trusted Michael. Loved him with all her heart and believed that he was the most intelligent man she had ever known. In this moment, however, she didn't believe him. She had no confidence in the fact that Michael thought this was going to be okay. She couldn't understand how he could even imagine that they would survive this wretched night.

Lauren and Michael kept their eyes locked on each other. Tom stood up straight and laughed. "A very lovely lady…" he said again. Gun still pointed at Lauren, he circled around to face her.

"Look at me," Michael repeated. Lauren did as he said, not wanting to look at anything else regardless. Tom's arrogance was his first mistake as he made his way around Lauren, his back now facing Michael.

"NOW!" Michael screamed. Immediately a shot was fired before Tom even had the chance to turn around. The sound echoed through the boutique, followed by a shriek from Lauren. Tom stumbled sideways and dropped his gun as the bullet pierced into his shoulder. Lauren forced her leg out, kicking the gun away from Tom's reach. He fell to the ground, landing near her feet.

Lauren looked up to see Paul; arm outstretched, gun in hand. Before she had anytime to ask questions Michael ran towards Tom who was thrashing around the floor. He grabbed him by his shirt and threw him away from Lauren. He shouted in pain as he hit the floor.

"Michael!" Paul protested.

"You bastard!" Michael yelled as he straddled Tom and threw a punch at his face. His head whipped to one side. Tom was unable to fight back; but struggled against the grip Michael had on his shirt. His heart raced with fury, sweat forming on his forehead. Paul attempted to lift him off of Tom.

Lauren winced as he threw another punch. Tom didn't respond. "Michael, stop it!" She breathed in as much air as she could, but it didn't seem to do much. She felt her breathing escalating again. Michael paused for a moment, breathing rapidly. He shrugged Paul off of him and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Michael... please…" the words struggled from Lauren's mouth. Michael snapped himself back to reality.

"I'm going to call the police," Paul said as he headed outside.

"I can't breathe. Michael, I can't… get me out of here! I need to get out! I can't breathe! I can't…" She screamed, struggling to break free of the ropes once more. Her breath quickening with every inhale. Michael raced towards her.

"You're okay… look, I am right here," Michael soothed trying to calm her panic attack. He stood behind her, hands shaking as he made an effort to untie her wrists.

"Get me out… Michael… I can't breathe!" she still struggled against the restraints.

"It's okay," Michael released her wrists. She stood up, her hands waving wildly, still having trouble breathing. Michael reached for her arm, but she resisted his grip. "Lauren!"

She turned to face a worried Michael, her hands cupped over her mouth and tears staining her cheeks. He hastily walked towards her wrapping his arms around her as she freely moved into his embrace.

"Breathe… just breathe. I've got you," he said softly as he stroked her hair. Michael gave into his emotions now, tears in his eyes.

Lauren sobbed into Michael's chest, clinging to his shirt. The warmth of his body was calming; but she couldn't dispose of the feeling of Tom's hands all over her.

"Oh my god…" she cried as she pulled away from him in remorse. Michael grabbed her before she could turn around and held her face in his hands.

"Look – It's Michael. It's me. I'm right here," he brushed the tears away with his thumb. Lauren made eye contact with him as he exaggerated his breathing for her to do the same – in and out, in and out. When her breathing was steady, he rested his forehead against hers for a moment and breathed a sigh of relief.


End file.
